Torque is the term applied to a uniform or fluctuating turning moment exerted by a tangential force acting at a distance from the axis of rotation, and may be expressed in any one of a number of formats, such as ft.lb. Transfer of torque between two relatively moving and engaged bodies is not easily accomplished with conventional gear systems. More specifically, transfer of torque with conventional gears frequently causes the teeth thereof to become bent, thereby causing the gears to become locked together.
Transfer of torque by relatively rotating bodies causes the contact pressures to be relatively high when the gear teeth are interengaged or meshed. The gear teeth are usually relatively thin at the terminus, and normally taper gradually away from the gear body proper. Naturally, the thinner the gear tooth, then the less resistance to bending moments and the like. One way of increasing the ability of the teeth to withstand high bending moments is to increase the thickness of the gear, that is its axial dimension, in order to spread out the bending force. Unfortunately, the thicker the gear is, then the greater the space required. Furthermore, there is a practical limitation concerning weight which must be considered, particularly when a number of gears are used in a system.
Conventional torque wrenches cause the applied torque to be directly applied to the part which is to operated on, such as a nut or bolt. Because of the previously described limitations with regard to gear transfer systems, there has not been a successful extension capable of transferring torque to the place required. It is frequently very difficult for the conventional torque wrench to be directly connected to a particular part, such as a frozen nut, and an extension is therefore desirable, particularly in closely confined areas.
In view of the above, the disclosed invention provides a novel gear system permitting torque to be transferred between relatively rotating disk-like bodies. Unlike a conventional gear system, the gear teeth do not extend beyond the circumference or periphery of the disk body, and therefore the teeth have greater strength and can withstand higher bending moments. An embodiment is also disclosed utilizing paired torque disks in order to permit the applied moments to be effectively reduced.